Martin's Hard Time's
by marthieforeva
Summary: This story is basically based on Martin and how he is taking being a father and of course trying to get Ruthie to forgive him. The first chapter's Ruthie well not be in it but she will come later. Marthie. Bad summary. Please Read and Review
1. Just to summarize things

Martin woke up to the crying of Aaron. Moaning and getting up he made his way down the hall and into Aaron's room.

"Daddies got you," he said picking him up and headed back to his room. Slowly placing him under his sheets and getting in after him.

Martin moved down the street from Sandy and luckily he was able to get an 2 bed room apartment. He goes to Ocean's University 2 hours away from Glean Oak. Going to school, playing baseball, working half time, and being a father was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But as time went by he managed to do everything he needed to do. A few months after he left Glean Oak he dated about 3 to 4 girls. As usual they never worked out because he only wanted one girl and that one girl he couldn't have.

Mac came over with Margaret some times, seeing that they moved together and goes to the same school as Martin. They really helped him with a lot and he really loved that Mac has finally found the one.

Sandy was doing great. She was with Johnothan and she was a minister at another church around the block.

Jane. Well the last he heard was that she moved to Sacramento and is about to start school at Sacrament University.

_It's been a year since he left._

One to Ruthie, the last he heard of her is that T-bone left to live with his dad and didin't even tell he. He had Eric tell her for him. Yeah, Martin knew T-bone was one of them guy's.

Ruthie decided to go back to Scotland and Mac told him for good. She was studying Nursing and was doing really good at it.

* * *

Hey Everybody. This is my new story I am still finishing 'Why ME' so don't worry.

Please review and tell me what you think this is just the first chapter so if I get reviews I will continue. I know I haven't updated my other story in a while but I've been so busy but I will. I promise. Just don't forget to review...

(Oh yeah and Ocean is made up by the way lol)


	2. Just another day

" Hey man," Mac said to Martin who was sitting at a table inside of Subway.

"Hey," Martin responded before taking another bit of his sandwich " What are you doing here?"

" We need to talk," Mac said pulling up a chair next to him. Martin laughed at the way he said it.

" About what?" Martin said trying to hold his laugh in.

"Okay so, these two guy's came up to me yesterday and they said they was looking for two guy's to play for this team," Mac said pausing " I was going to do it if you was going to do it with me." Mac put on his puppy doll face. Martin couldn't help but to say yes.

"Okay. That's great," He said getting out of the chair " Tommorrow at 5:30"

"AM or PM,"

"AM,"

Minute's later when Mac had left Martin quickly finished his sandwich and left. It was 1:00 pm, on a Thursday, Martin had forgot he had a class at 1:30.

Martin quickly got in his car and drove to his class. While walking to his class a blue headed girl with long black hair called Martin name out.

"Hey," She said in a calm voice " My name is Anna,"

"Hey," Martin said shaking her hand " My name is Martin,"

She twiddled with her hair as she just looked at Martin with a big smile on her face.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Martin asked curious

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movie's or something tommorrow?"

"Why not," Martin said as he saw the girl walk away before she gave Martin her phone number. He did think she was cute but he really didn't want to go out with her. He found it really funny how he alway's thought that he was suppose to ask the girl's out and not the other way around.

Arriving 10 minute's later to his math class he really didn't know what the professor was talking about.

**Friday**

Martin moaned as the alarm clock went off. It was 4:30 in the morning and everybody who knew Martin knew he wasn't a morning person.

Making his way to the shower the hall seemed so long.

5 oclock on the dot Mac arrives and Martin is just getting dress. Mac busted threw Martin's room door

" What if I was necked?," Martin asked knowing he wouldn't going to get an answer " C'mon let's go"

Martin drove to this place which seemed like the middle of know where. Two guys stood there as Mac greeted them.

" Mr. J and Mr. Limit, this is Martin the friend I've been telling you guys about," Mac looked at Martin as he finished shaking the two guy's hands and then they all went in side.

Sitting down on this giant, beautiful coach they could tell they had some kind of money.

As Martin and Mac looked around the house was huge with shadeliers handing everywhere.

"_I wish that I could live here," _Martin thought to his self

"Water," some guy said.

"No thank's," they both said at the same time

"Mr J and Mr. limit well be down in a minute,"

Sitting there as 6:30 rolled pass it seemed like they where taking forever. 6:45 finally came and Mr. Limit and Mr. J come's down stairs.

"Sorry for the long wait," Mr. Limit said " We just had to make sure something's was still in progress"

Both Martin and Mac nodded their head's

" Okay, let's just get straight to business" Mr. J said taking over the conversation "We are baseball agents and we will like to help you two fine boy's out. Your coach called us and said you two was the best player's on the team."

" Really," Mac responded. Mr J nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"So what really do you guys want us to do?" Martin finally spoke

"Your coach said if it was okay with the two of you, we will meet twice a week to get you ready for next year,"

"What's happening next year," Mac asked

"Well, next year the coach of the Dodger's said that if you two get a little bit more practice that ya'll can sign with them"

Mac and Martin jumped with excitement inside " Yes," they both said

"Fine, well call and set up everything" Mr. J finished off

Martin and Mac shook their hands again before driving away.

When Martin arrived at Sandy's house he couldn't wait to tell her the good new's.

He went up to the door and knocked.

"Hey," Johnothan said while giving Martin a manly hug

"Hey," Martin said back " Is Sandy here?"

"Nope," Johnothan said looking like he was hiding something

"Is my son here?" Martin asked he knew somebody was there because he can hear noise in coming from Sandy's bed room

"Nope, he went with Sandy to visit her father, they'll be back tonight."

Martin just shrugged it off and left , he didn't know what was going on but he had a bad taste in mouth.

**

* * *

**

Thank's for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope everyone like's it.

Next Time: Martin goes on the date with Anna and Simon come's to visit.


	3. The date, Simon, and alittle bit Ruthie

**( Ruthie Camden)- Scotland University**

"I can't believe I moved here..Scotland and by my self. I guess I was just so mad at the world I needed to get away" Ruthie said to her friends Lashawn and Kimberley

"Yeah I know how you feel" Kimberley said " My mom and dad always pressured me because I was the only girl"

The girls laughed as the conversation went on about there family lives and how they were all kind of alike in a weird sort of way.

"So what are you guys doing for your summer break?" Lashawn asked Kimberley and Ruthie

"I think I'm going to visit my brother in Oaks Deal" Kimberley said

"I don't know. My mom want me to come down for a family gathering or something but I don't think I want to go" Ruthie said with a smirk on her face

"Why not?" Lashawn asked

"I'm just don't think that i'm ready to see.."

"Martin Brewer" both of the girls teased

"What ever..like I said I'm over him" Ruthie said and got up to go to her next class

"Bye Mrs. BREWER" both of the girls said as they laughed and watched Ruthie make her way up the stairs

* * *

Martin sat in his room wondering how weird it will be going back to Glean Oak and seeing everybody. He couldn't believe Mac said that he would go. He wouldn't know what to say or what to do, he'll just be lost.

Martin started feeling even more bad about how he left. That was it, he just left without saying anything to anybody. He was jst so mad that ruthie chose t-bone over him.

Martin got up and saw that it was officially next week. A Friday and he had a date with Anna. Martin wasn't looking forward to this date because they all just ended up the same way.

Martin looked at his watch it was 7 pm he couldn't believe he slept for so long. Practicing baseball , school, and being a dad was just to much for him sometimes.

Martin slowly went walked to his closet and pulled out something that will at lease seem like he's trying to look nice for this date. After he was done getting a plan black shirt and some dark blue jeans, he made his way to the shower.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he started at his self for a couple of minutes. _"How could I let you go Ruthie Camden" _Martin thought to his self before hitting the mirror. He always blamed thing on him nobody else.

Approximately 45 minutes he hoped out the shower, got dress, and walked to his car. He checked his mirrors before pulling away. He just hoped that this date would go well.

Martin arrived at Anna's door with his hands a sweaty. Knocking twice she finally came to the door.

"Hey" Anna said giving Martin a kiss on the cheek " Ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go" Martin said grabbing Anna's hand and leading her to his car.

"So where are we going?" Anna asked or the 10th time

"How many times did I have to tell you that you just have to wait" Martin said back kind of annoyed

"But I hate surprises" Anna said begging

"Fine were going to this dinning hall were they play music, dance and eat" Martin said fed up with he already

"Really wow" Anna said letting go of Martin's arm

It was really funny how if that was Ruthie acting that way he wouldn't get so irritated so fast. Actually he wouldn't get irritated at all. He loved when Ruthie acted like that, thats one of the things he liked about her.

Arriving at the place Martin went over to Anna side and opened the door.

"Thank you" Anna said hoping out of the car

Martin walked with Anna hand to hand. He just couldn't wait for the date to be over.

Going in and taking there sits they began to order they food.

"Thanks Martin for going out with me even though I know you didn't really want to" Anna said as she kept looking around

"What do you mean? I wanted to go out with you" Martin said knowing he was lying

"Come on Martin quite the act" Anna said still continuing to look around her

"Okay if you knew I was lying then why still go out with me?" Martin asked curious

"Okay to be real with you i heard my ex that cheated on me was coming here" Anna said

"WHAT! You brought me here to make your boyfriend jealous" Martin said standing up

Anna quickly grabbed Martin face and began to kiss him as she saw her ex boyfriend walk in with another girl, taking his set he was left breathless with nothing to say as they pulled apart.

"Chill Martin" Anna said " Please just pretend your my boyfriend for tonight please?"

"Okay" Martin said starting to actually like this.

Simon plan arrived at 8:30 on Saturday morning. Simon got off of the plane and headed to look for Martin but he didn't see anybody.

Simon told Sandy, Johnathan, and Martin that he was coming so he just headed for a cab and got in.

* * *

I know it took me forever to update this story. Truly sorry for the wait. I hope this is good i just wanted to add in what Ruthie life was kinda of like in Scotland.

Next chapter I will try to get up soon. Sorry for the long wait again Please Review.

Next Chapter: Simon catches Johnathan doing something he's not suppose to. But when he try to tell sandy will she think he's lying or telling the truth? Few more chapters and Martin and Ruthie finally get to see each other.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. The Pain Comes Back

_Something, Something Is Simple As Me Hearing Your Name  
Puts Me, Puts Me In A Place That I Can't Even Explain  
I Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now I'm Totally Sure  
Baby I Know I'm Your Friend But I Wanna Be Much More_

I Get Butterflies When I See You Coming  
Oh Boy You Got Me Running  
This Feeling In My Stomach Tells Me I Should Be Your Woman  
Cause You're The Only One Who Makes My Fairy Tale Come True

Tynisha Kelly "I wished you loved me" was blasting through Ruthie's Radio in her car. She loved this song every since it came out.

_How Can Someone Make Me So Sad But Still I Only Want Them To Stay  
I Wanna Say I Love You So Bad, But I Dont Wanna Scare You Away  
Please I Wish That You'll Understand  
That I Wanna Be More Than Just Your Friend  
I Wish You Loved Me_

Ruthie started to bob her head up and down as the choirs played but then this funny feeeling came over her as she started to think about Martin.

"_**If only he knew" **_Ruthie thought to herself. Ruthie favorite part was coming on and she had to turn it up all the way.

_I See, I See You Talking To Them Girls On The Phone  
I Wish That I Can Tell Them All To Leave You Alone  
Really Didn't Know Back Then But Right Now Im Totally Sure  
That I Wanna Be Much More_

This Is Why I Never Really Like Your Girlfriends  
Why I Never Really Gave Them A Chance  
Because I Realized That I'm Your Woman

Ruthie remembered the first time she met one of Martin's girlfriends, she couldn't stand her. When Ruthie pulled up to a rest place for food her phone rang.

"Hi mom" Ruthie said to an excited Anne on the other line of the phone

"Hey sweety are you on the plane yet?" Anne asked

"Oh yeah mom I decided to drive" Ruthie said playing with her mom

"Honey that will take forever" Anne could hear Ruthie on the other side of the phone laughing

"Mom I'm just playing" Ruthie said as she pulled into McDonalds driveway "I'm on my way to the air port now I should be in Glean Oak by 3 am tomorrow"

"Okay sweety I'll talk to you later then. Love you" Anne said before hanging up the phone

Ruthie hung her phone up before ordering her food.

"Can I have a number one with no unions please" Ruthie said into the ordering box

"And what kind of drink will that be?"

"Sprite"

"Okay that will be five dollars and fifty cents at the window"

Ruthie got her food and was off to the air port as she turned her song back up before heading off

_Said If You Really Love Somebody,  
I Mean Really Really Really Really Love Somebody  
Let Me Hear You Say Yeahh, Let Me Hear You Say Yeahh Yeahh  
If You Really Know You Need Them  
And You Know Deep Down Youre Never Gonna Leave 'Em  
Let Me Hear You Say Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hear You Say Yeah Yea…_

* * *

Martin was at Macs waiting on him for they can go to baseball practice. He never met anybody who took three showers a day until he met Mac.

"Mac, you have 4 minutes or I'm leaving you" Martin said inpatient

"Okay man, being sexy takes time" Mac said coming out of his room

It's been 10 minutes so Martin decided to wait for him in his car. Martin opened his glove department and pulled out his CD case. He grabbed Nick Lachey CD and put it in the CD player.

Nick Lachey "What's left of me" blasted through the radio

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

"Cause I want you and I feel you crawling underneath my skin, like a hunger,  
like a burning, to find a place I've never been, Now I'm broken and I'm faded I'm half the man I thought I would be… but you can have what's left of me" Martin sung half of the song as he put his head against the steering wheel.

_Flash Back:_

_Martin couldn't believe that he was about to tell Ruthie he got Sandy pregnant. He knew she wouldn't be able to hear it. As the words came out of his mouth he could see the pain in Ruthie, when he felt her small hand banging up against his chest he wanted to hold her._

_Martin grabbed her hands and held her tight; he didn't want to ever let her go. He wished he wasn't so stupid and could take it all back but he knew he couldn't_

_Next flash back:_

_He couldn't belie it that he kissed Ruthie Camden. They where finally a couple, he finally got her away from T-bone but one day he started to feel like he was doing something bad, like he shouldn't be with her at all that's when he started to date Jane back._

_When Ruthie found out he had hurt her once again he couldn't believe it, he caused her more pain. _

_After Ruthie had turned him down in the car and can see that she lost his trust, his friendship, the love for him, he thought of nothing but to run and that probably was the biggest mistake out of all._

_End of flash back:_

_It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head_Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
On I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?

"Man that's sad" Mac said opening the door and tuning of the CD

"What took you so long?" Martin asked hopping to change the subject

"Thinking of Ruthie huh?" Mac said shaking his head

"No I wasn't, I was actually thinking if I should leave you or not" Martin said pulling out of the drive way

* * *

Sandy had given Simon the keys for he could give Martin his mail for her.

Simon opened the door and could hear bagging coming from inside of Sandy's room. He could hear a female's voice that didn't belong to Sandy. Simon went closer to the door and opened it to see Jonathan jump off of some girl.

"Simon what are you doing here?" john than asked wrapping his self up in a sheet

"Why Jonathan…why cheat?" Simon said not really knowing what to say

Simon looked closer at the girl as the girl tried to hide her face from Simon.

"Rose" Simon said as the words came out of his mouth

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter but I hope you guys like this chapter. It's long so yah hope it interests you. This is where the drama starts. Please Review it could be good review or bad review just review.**


End file.
